Beifar Mahgo
Beifar Mahgo is a 45 year old wizard. He is the husband of the Folk woman Miracle Mahgo, and the father of Andrew and Brendan. Beifar has a female cousin, the witch Ana Mahgo. Beifar works as an agent in the Department of Magical Criminal Investigations. On his assignment to track down the mad and dangerous convicted wizard Raven Claw, Beifar met the Folk boy Jesse Alexander in Alivan's Wizards and Witches Corner Store, in the town of Mount Dora. He formed a strong friendship with the young man, who became a valuable ally. History Early life At one point in his youth Beifar Mahgo learned to fly on a boom. The first time he tried to fly a novice broom, he accidentally flew right into the side of a parked Volkswagen buggy. Beifar carved his own magic staff at some point too. Later in his life Beifar married to a Folk woman named Miracle. They have two sons Andrew and Brendan. Beifar works as a special agent in the Department of Magical Criminal Investigations, however he hadn't told his wife that he still worked in the DMCI. Instead he had lied to her about being a business man. Beifar's female cousin Ana Mahgo also worked in the DMCI, in the Identification and Records Department in New York City. Beifar was given the assignment of tracking down a dangerous, mad wizard named Raven Claw who was a known killer and who had escaped from jail. Although Miracle knew about the existence of magic and the Wizardry, Beifar chose not tell her about his job as an undercover agent in the Department, since she did not care much for magic, wanting a normal life for the family, especially since their sons did not show any sign of magic. Instead he opted to pretend to be a pharmaceutical sales rep. Interview for a Wizard In his search for Raven Claw Beifar tracked down Claw's brother Nicholas FIdgewidge to a graveyard in a small New England town near the ocean during the month of October. The dueling wizards neared the small bridge-house nearby, and were discovered by the bridge night-watchman Dougie Mann. During the struggle Beifar struck Nicholas, sending him through the window of the bridge-house. Pinning Nicholas down against the broken glass Beifar learned from Nicholas that Raven Claw was at Alivan's Wizards and Witches Corner Store in Mount Dora and had been there for six months. Concerned Beifar lost focus and loosened his grip. Nicholas yelled and pressed against the control panel behind him, activating the drawbridge. Nicholas found his wand and aimed it at Beifar. The bridge arm then bounced off Nicholas' head and he stumbled back as the bridge began to open. The floor under Nicholas gave away and he began to slide. Beifar caught Nicholas' cloak and urged him to take his hand, but he didn't respond. Nicholas' body slipped through his cloak and fell into the river below the bridge. Beifar dropped Nicholas' cloak into the river and popped away. Researching Alivan's Beifar found that the store was owned by a boy named Jesse Alexander. The following Sunday Beifar went to Mount Dora to observe Alivan's. Standing under the lightpost from across the street of Alivan's throughout the whole day, Beifar watched Jessse work inside the store, but keeping a safe distance, due to an Emunio Concutio placed on the building. In the afternoon Jesse noticed Beifar but decided to ignore him, continuing to do so until he locked up the store and found a text message on his cell phone that read 'Hello from the stranger across the street.' which Beifar had sent to Jesse's phone. Jesse went to greet the unknown wizard. Beifar called Jesse by his full name, asking him if he sold flying brooms, but Jesse told him that the store was closed, and that he could come back the next day. Jesse demanded to know how Beifar had gotten his phone number, but Beifar chose not to say. Beifar told Jesse that he would come back the next day, turned and walked away. The following Monday morning Beifar returned to Mount Dora, magically transporting himself to the lightpost across from Alivan's slightly after Jesse arrived to open the store. It took a while before Jesse went out and invited Beifar inside. In the store Beifar marvelled at the brooms, recounting how he'd learned to fly on the same novice broom in the store. Jesse laughed, thinking that Beifar was only pretending to be a wizard. They were interrupted by Jesse's boss writing to him on his laptop, to tell him of his Halloween bonus. Beifar was taken aback at learning that Jesse was not the owner of Alivan's. He learned that Jesse had been working there for six months, since May. Jesse showed Beifar a broom called the Stealth, claiming it was the fastest on the market. Beifar began to quiz Jesse about the broom and its speed, and asked if he could test fly it. Jesse told Beifar that the broom was just a prop. Beifar realized that Jesse was a Folk, unaware of the existence of magic and the Wizardry, and that he thought Alivan's was a costume shop. When Beifar asked who owned the office upstairs, Jesse told him it belonged to his boss, "Mr. Claw." Beifar told Jesse that he had to leave, but that he was still interested in testing the Stealth. Jesse wanted to know he'd have to invite Beifar again, and the wizard explained to him that Alivan's had an Emunio Concutio, preventing Wizardry from entering unless invited. Beifar invited Jesse to eat breakfast with him next morning at the coffe shop next doors, then left the store. On Tuesday, the next morning, Beifar arrived to the coffe shop early and ordered breakfast and was soon accompanied by Jesse, who'd barely slept, having been plagued by a nightmare. Beifar introduced himself to Jesse as a wizard. Jesse wanted proof, so Beifar held his blue amulet, and recited Jesse's nightmare: "Fear, scared, terrified; dead people on sidewalks clutching their chests: there were six of them in front of your store." To further convince him, Beifar made Jesse's glass slide across the table and into Beifar's hand. He released it and it slid back to its original spot. Beifar told him about his his Folk wife, and his two sons Andrew and Brendanm, who attended a school that taught secret magic classes at night, but they had never shown any sign of magic. Jesse asked if everybody knew about wizards at the school, but Beifar explained that would be against the Salem Concord, the treaty between Wizardry and Folk that ended the Salem Witch War. Beifar revealed that he was a special agent searching for an escaped convict, a mad wizard and a killer. Beifar expressed concern at Jesse's safety, since his leads had pointed him to Alivan's, where the convict had committed a number of murders years ago. Beifar showed Jesse several legal documents dating back to May - ownership papers, corporation papers revealing Jesse to be the owner of Alivan's, as well as papers evidencing a conveyance and bank loan to Jesse and insurance policies, all notarized and signed with Jesse's signature. Jesse, having had enough, tried to leave, but Beifar magically bound him to his chair. Beifar explained that the criminal was Jesse's "boss", Mr. Claw, and that he had less than a week to find him. He explained that all of Claw's records had been magically destroyed by the help of someone inside the DMCI working with him. Beifar had never seen him, and he had eliminated anyone outside of his personal circle that could recognize him. Beifar revealed that he learned from Claw's brother, Nicholas Fidgewidge, that Claw was at Alivan's, but instead he had found Jesse. Finally Jesse realized that Beifar was telling the truth, as Nicholas was one of his online customers and hadn't ordered lately. Beifar needed to know the names of the other regular customers, so loosened his grip on Jesse so that they could go back to the store to find their names and addresses. Jesse found a woman by the name of Yolanda Roundbottom, who owned a PO box in Boston near Harvard University. Beifar asked Jesse to stay put in order to not alarm Claw, to keep his eyes and ears out for anything unusual, and to not let anyone know about him. Beifar's magical phone announcer, "Jeeves", alarmed him that Miracle was calling. While speaking to her, the wizard changed his tone and pretended to be at a meeting as a pharmaceutical sales rep. Beifar felt guilty, having not told his wife that he was an undercover agent, since she did not care much for magic, wanting a normal life for the family. Beifar gave Jesse his phone number in case anything came up, then left the store and magically transported himself to Cambridge. There he began to watch Yolanda Roundbottom's house. Physical appearance Beifar is described as being tall and strong with an athletic built from training frequently. Beifar is nearly bald but have short black hair with grey highlights that runs up his sideburns and around his ears, bushy dark eyebrows and dark eyes, and he sports a well-trimmed salt and pepper moustache and goatee. When Beifar is on duty as a Department agent he wears a tall, grey pointy hat, with its large brim often turned down to hide his face. He also wears a dark cloak which falls down to his calves, which is a cross between a trench coat from an old black and white detective film and a wizard's robe. When Jesse met Beifar the wizard wore a clean, light-grey shirt and dark, striped pants under his cloak. Under the cloak Beifar wears a magic shoulder holster from which he can draw his long magic staff. Around Beifar's neck hangs a blue magic stone amulet in a leather string which is knotted behind Beifar's neck. Personality Beifar is a bit of a history fanatic and so he prefers to use a magic staff instead of a wand. Abilities Magic Relationships Jesse Alexander When Beifar Mahgo first met Jesse, they were both strangers. Relatives Appearances * Interview for a Wizard * The Secret Society of Seven Sorcerers * The Sorcerer's Secret * The Last Sorcerer Trivia *Beifar Mahgo was originally called Ch-U-Ch Mahgo in an earlier draft of ''Interview for a Wizard'', ''The Secret Society of Seven Sorcerers'', ''The Sorcerer's Secret'' and ''The Last Sorcerer'', which were used for the Podiobooks.com audiobooks. "Ch-U-Ch" was a play on the author's own nickname "Chuch." The name was changed because of its difficult pronounciation. *Beifar is a prominent character in the the ''Salem Concord'' series and can be classified as a main character. References See also Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Wizardry Category:DMCI agents Category:Wizards